A Friend For Christmas
by mrmswell
Summary: AU. Olivia is alone in a new city, needing a friend to spend Christmas with.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas

* * *

Olivia tried to readjust the bags in her hands in order to free up a hand to open the door when she realized she was going to have to use her body to open it.

"Let me get that for you."

She watched as a red clad arm reached out and opened the door. She looked up into the smiling face of Santa Claus.

"Thank you, Santa," she replied dryly.

"What? No smile? Everyone usually smiles at Santa," he said as he followed her out the door.

"Sorry Santa. I'm not really in the Christmas spirit."

"I find that hard to believe," he glanced at all of the bags in her hands.

"Gifts for my family and friends."

"Scrooges don't usually buy gifts." He reached for her bags. "I can help with those as well."

She glanced up at him suspiciously.

"You can trust Santa," he assured her.

She looked in his eyes and softened. Though they were kind and trusting, that wasn't the first thing she noticed. They were a glistening blue with a mysterious grey twinkle, making them dangerously sexy. So sexy that she felt herself tremble from just looking in them.

"Ok. But, if you try to run off with my presents, I will shoot you."

He stopped and looked at her. "You have a gun?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"No."

"Oh." She shrugged. She didn't have a gun, either. She just said that in case he was crazy and tried to steal her presents.

"So, why are you a scrooge, but buying presents?" He wanted to know.  
"I'm not a scrooge," she clarified. "I had to move here for my job about two weeks ago. I had to leave my friends and family. So, I'm lonely and don't know anybody."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's important to have family and friends around during the holidays."

"It is what it is. Now, I have to go to this stupid Christmas party at Woodrow Hall. I don't even know where that is. Why couldn't they have the stupid party at the office," she ranted.

He smiled. She had quite the fiery personality. "I know where Woodrow Hall is."

She sighed. "I have a GPS. And, I'm sorry for ranting to you."

"It's okay. I'm Santa remember."

She popped the trunk of a black sedan. "This is me."

"Well, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, despite your job requiring you to leave all of your friends and family," he said as he placed her bags in her trunks.

"Thank you, Santa. Same to you."

* * *

When Fitz finally got home, he found himself once again thinking about the beautiful woman he had met at the mall. She had invaded his thoughts since the moment he saw her. Even when he was delivering the presents to his patient, he wondered if she had kids and if the toys from the toy store were for her child or someone else's. But, he was okay with constantly thinking about her, because every time he did, he pictured her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. He had never met a woman that beautiful in all of his life. She was simply gorgeous. But, underneath there was a deep sadness. She was really lonely, and he hated that. And, he wanted to change it somehow. But, he let her get away without asking for her phone number. It just didn't seem appropriate. He didn't want her to think he was trying to take advantage of her loneliness. But, he desperately wanted to see her smile. Plus, she had no idea what he really looked like, which was stupid on his part. He should have at least removed the beard.

He would give anything to see her again. But, he knew absolutely nothing about her. Too bad he couldn't google beautiful woman who hates Birmingham. He just had to come to terms with the fact that he would undoubtedly never see her again, unless fate decided to smile on him. He had no idea where she worked or what profession she was in. He didn't even know her name. He just knew that her face and voice were forever imprinted on his brain.

/

Feeling a little bit better after her conversation with Santa, Olivia rushed home determined to make the best of the new living situation. While she was getting dressed for the Christmas party, her phone rang.

"Hey honey," she answered.

"Hey babe," her boyfriend, Eric greeted her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the office Christmas party."

"Oh yeah? What are you wearing?"

"At this moment? Panties and a bra." She put the phone on speaker and placed it on her vanity as she finished doing her hair.

"Send me a pic," he told her.

She chuckled. "No."

"Come on, Liv. I miss you."

"You could always come visit," she suggested again.

"Babe, you know this place would fall apart without me," he replied with the same line he had been feeding her every time she asked.

She choked back tears. She missed him terribly. And, she knew he could visit. He had his own mechanic shop, but he could visit her, if he wanted to. There were people there more than capable to handle everything for a couple of days. That was all she wanted with him. A couple of days.

"Eric, I just want a couple of days."

"Ah damn. Don't start crying."

"I'm not," she lied, but obviously not good enough.

"Shit," he cursed in frustration. "If you're that lonely, ask Abby to come visit for a while. She's off."

"I don't want to fuck Abby," she exclaimed and hung up the phone.

She dropped her head onto her arms and cried like she did after each one of their phone conversations. She was tired of begging him to come see her. Her phone started to ring again, but she sent Eric straight to voicemail. She was not ready to hear his same tired apology. "I'm sorry, Babe. But, this is my life. I can't just up and leave." He had been in business for almost ten years, so he could take a couple of days off to come see her. When she was finally done crying, she sat up and stared at her tear stained face and for a moment, thought about not going to party, but knew even though it wasn't a requirement to attend, it was a requirement. But, she just didn't feel like it anymore. She called Abby, knowing she would say something to make her feel better.

"Hey Liv," Abby greeted her.

"Abby, am I being unreasonable?" She quickly asked, skipping formalities.

"Eric?"

"Yeah. I just want him to come visit me? Am I being unreasonable?"

"No. You're finally realizing that you're the only one who has been putting a real effort into this relationship," Abby told her.

"What?"

"Liv, Eric doesn't try as hard as you to make this relationship work. He never has. If you think about it, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Olivia sighed. She didn't want to think about it. Didn't want it to be true.

"Isn't your office Christmas party tonight?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"You going?"

"I have to."

"Well, have fun," Abby encouraged. "Get drunk and get to know your coworkers."

"I don't think I should get drunk at a work event."

"I do all the time," Abby said.

"You've already established yourself as a valuable asset. I'm new," Olivia pointed out.

"They know you're a valuable asset. That's why they stole you from us," Abby reminded her.

"I hate it here," she said.

"Liv, it's just because it's the holiday season. It'll get better, especially after you meet some people."

"I miss Eric. I hate sleeping alone."

"You want me to come visit?"

"I mean, sure. I don't want to sleep with you, though. You don't have what I want."

"Shit, I can go buy one of those," Abby joked.

Olivia laughed. "I knew I could count on you to make me feel better. Yeah. Come visit."

"So, do you want me to get a specific color?"

Olivia doubled over laughing. "I have two bedrooms. One will be yours."

"Already sleeping alone. This sexual relationship isn't going to work. I'm going to have to come as just your best friend."

"We'll work out the details later. I have to finish getting dressed. I'll talk you later, crazy."

* * *

After battling traffic and getting lost, she finally arrived at the party in a red dress and white coat. She checked her coat and made her way to an empty table. She was mindlessly drumming her fingers on the table to the music when a man approached her.

"You finally made it," he said.

She looked up at him. She did not recognize him from work. But, he was so handsome. She definitely wanted to know him. He would be a nice distraction.

"I'm sorry," she began her apology. "But, I don't remember you." They had obviously met before. There was something oddly familiar about him.

He chuckled and sat down. "Santa sent me. Said you could probably use a friend."

She didn't have time for crazy. She was not in the mood to entertain it, no matter how fine it was. "I'm sorry," she began again. This time, looking directly in his eyes. "I.." she paused. There was that familiar deep sexiness that she had only seen once that made her tremble. "Santa?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Yes. I figured you would like a friend here."

She smiled and almost cried at the gesture. "Thank you. But, how did you-"

"I told you I knew where Woodrow Hall is. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get in. So, I got here early. That way if they turned me away, I would wait for you at the door."

She smiled. "That's almost stalkerish behavior."

He laughed. "You're right. It is. I didn't even realize it. All I could think about was how lonely and defeated you sounded and looked today. And, I wanted to see you smile at least once."

She smiled. That was nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. "It's okay. So, should I just call you Santa? I'm Olivia, by the way," she said, reaching her hand out to him.

He took her hand in his and an intense warmth spread throughout her body straight to her core. "Santa works, but all of my friends call me Fitz. It's short for Fitzgerald."

"Fitz."

His name was but a beautiful whisper on her lips. Lips that he wanted to touch and taste.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Fitz," she said, loving the feel of her hand in his.

"It's nice to officially meet you too, Olivia."

Her name on his tongue. So velvety, so smooth, rounded out with a deep timbre that made her body tremble with the vibrations.

He finally released her hand and looked around. "So, the belle of the ball is sitting alone. Shouldn't we be mingling?"

She remembered Abby's advice to get to know her coworkers and have fun. Although, there was nothing more that she wanted to do other than get to know the sexy stranger talking to her.

He stood and took her hand in his.

"Olivia," her boss, Cyrus Beene came up to them. "I'm glad you made it. And, you brought a date."

"Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz said and shook his hand.

"Heart surgeon, Fitzgerald Grant," Cyrus exclaimed, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "I thought you looked familiar. It's nice to finally meet you."

Fitz cringed. He hated when people made a big deal about his profession. But, he had gotten acclaim from a local celebrity when he saved his life by just doing his job.

"And, you are?" Fitz asked.

"Cyrus Beene."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to finally meet you, too," Fitz said. Beene, Langston, and Doyle was the top law firm in the city.

"Come on," Cyrus said. "All of the partners have been hoping you would be here. We want to make you feel welcomed," he told Olivia.

Olivia placed her hand on Fitz's elbow and leaned in close to him. "Heart surgeon? Impressive," she whispered as they followed Cyrus.

He smiled. He hoped she wasn't impressed the same way other women were whom he had dated. But, they weren't even on an official date. But, he hoped he would have the pleasure soon.

Cyrus stopped at a table where the named partners were sitting. "Olivia, you remember Hollis and Sally."

"It's lovely to see you again," Olivia said. She turned to Fitz. "This is," she paused not really sure how to introduce him. Cyrus had naturally assumed he was her date. But, she didn't want to be presumptuous and run him off before she really got to know him. "my friend, Fitzgerald Grant." She decided friend was safe since he did say he was her friend.

"Dr. Grant," Sally began as she stood and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Fitz said.

Hollis stood and shook his hand. "Nice to know you're dating one of our own in case this old ticker decides to give out." He tapped his chest. "Deb keeps trying to get me to eat right, but I'm a stubborn old man."

Fitz smiled. "I'll do what I can, if the need ever arises."

"Sit. Chat. Have a drink," Cyrus said as he grabbed a server. Both Olivia and Fitz got a glass of wine as they joined them at their table.

"Olivia, how are you adjusting to the move?" Sally asked.

She looked at Fitz. "Things are starting to look up."

"I'm glad to hear it. We pride ourselves on southern hospitality, so I hope people have been showering you with it."

She had to admit almost everyone she encountered had been rather nice. One in particular who had gone above and beyond to make sure she wasn't lonely.

Sally leaned close to Olivia and whispered, "Well, you've managed to snag one of our most eligible bachelors."

Olivia glanced over at Fitz. She had no idea how or why he was single. He was beyond handsome with those eyes that could possibly get her in all kinds of welcomed trouble. And, his hair. If she could simply touch his curls just once before the night was over. And, if the trouble he went through for her was any kind of indication of the kind of man he was, he was going to be a great husband for some lucky woman.

They talked and mingled with everyone until Fitz said that he had to leave because he had an early morning surgery.

"So, I guess this is it," Olivia said when they got to her car. She truly wished she could have stayed longer just to spend more time with him.

"Actually, it's not. At least I hope it's not. I just said that to get out of there, before it got too late."

"So, you do have plans?"

"I hope so. Depends on you." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave her lopsided smile that totally melted her heart. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

She bit her lip as she contemplated saying no. She had a boyfriend. Being with him at the party was one thing, because he wasn't actually her date, but an actual date? She looked up into those enchanting eyes of his and heard herself say, "yes."

He grinned. "Okay. Give me a minute. I'll get my car and you can follow me there."

"Why don't you drive mine?" She quickly said. She just didn't want to separate from him. And, she trusted him. Even though everything about him screamed danger. Not for her person, but for her relationship. She would never admit it, but she was falling for him, which was crazy, because they had only known each other for some hours.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, giving him her keys.

He opened the passenger door for her to get in before getting in the driver's seat.

He frowned when he started up the car. "No Christmas music? We need Christmas music to set the mood," he said and changed the station.

She laughed when she heard the Christmas carols. "Does this station only play Christmas music?"

"All season," he said as he eased into traffic.

She tried to take note of the streets and landmarks, to hopefully familiarize herself with the city.

"Where are we?" She asked when they finally stopped.

"Railroad Park."

"I've heard some people talking about this place."

"Do you know how to ice skate young lady?"

"I do," she said, enthusiastically. "But, I know there isn't a ice skating rink here."

"Oh, but there is," he said as he opened her door and helped her out.

Fitz paid for their tickets and got their skates. He held her hand as they stepped onto the ice and they started out slowly skating around the rink. When the music changed to Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You," they picked up their place to match the music. Olivia laughed with glee as she skated around the rink to the music. The look of total joy on her face was a look he wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life. She laughed and fell into his arms as the song ended.

"Looks like someone is in the Christmas spirit," Fitz said.

She smiled. "Yeah. That song will always do it."

"And, here I was thinking it was me."

She glanced up at him and got lost in his eyes again. But, this time she found herself glancing down at his lips, as well, as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Fitz reached out and brushed hair from her face, his hand lightly caressing her cheek. And, that simple touch ignited a flame in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing increased, as her breasts heaved against his chest.

"Last one for the night," was announced over the speaker momentarily pulling them out of the moment they had found themselves in.

Fitz wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close to him as an instrumental "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" played over the speaker.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

She nodded as she gazed in his blue eyes. He was so damn sexy, and the way he held her gaze almost took her breath away. They swayed back and forth, barely skating to the music that had long since faded for them. At the moment, all Olivia could hear was her heart beat. Or was it his? She couldn't even tell. All she knew was that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. And, it scared her was that she didn't want to.

Totally oblivious to anything around him. All Fitz could do was gaze in her deep chocolate eyes. He glanced down at her lips and their eyes met again as they both wondered what it would be like to finally kiss. Fitz slowly closed the gap between them, only to have someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Rink's closing," the older gentleman said.

"Thank you," Fitz told him. "I guess we should go," he said, turning his attention back to Olivia.

The ride back to his car was quiet, yet thick with sexual tension. They both wanted each other, but neither knew how to approach that. Fitz didn't want to scare her off. He had already gone into stalker mode just to see her again. Occasionally Olivia was reminded that she had a boyfriend at home, but those moments were few and far between. Most importantly, she didn't want Fitz to think that she was easy. But, at the same time, she knew that she couldn't just date him. She had a boyfriend. But, she was so drawn to him.

"I don't want this to end," Fitz confessed once they had made it back to his car.

"It doesn't have to," Olivia whispered and glanced up at him. "If you want, you can follow me back to my place," she offered. "I have hot chocolate," she added with a smile.

"I would like that," Fitz said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to change," Olivia said once they got back to her place.

"No, I don't mind at all," Fitz said as looked around at all of her Christmas decorations. She really wasn't a Scrooge.

"Make yourself at home," she said as she as she went to the bedroom.

Fitz took his jacket off and draped it across the arm of the couch. And walked around looking at the pictures she had up. There was one of her with who he assumed were her parents. One of her and a redhead behaving in what could only be described as best friend antics. And then there was one of her kissing the cheek of some guy. God, I hope that's another friend, he thought to himself.

Olivia came back in the room, wearing leggings and and oversized sweatshirt.

"I hope you weren't expecting homemade hot chocolate," she said as she got the instant hot chocolate out of the pantry.

"Whatever you have is fine," Fitz told her. He was there more for her company than the hot chocolate, anyway. Looking at her relaxed state, he took off his tie and unbuttoned a couple of buttons of his shirt.

"So, how did you end up at Beene, Langston, and Doyle?" He asked, trying to make conversation. He wanted to know more about her.

"They have a firm in Chicago. I worked at that firm. It was actually started in Chicago, by Cyrus's father, but when Cyrus took over, he moved the firm here, making this the main office, but kept the Chicago office too. And, I got the call that they wanted me here."

"You must be a great lawyer," Fitz commented.

She smiled. "I am."

He laughed. "Confident in what you do."

"I have to be. You don't go into a heart surgery, hoping you'll get it right, do you?"

"No. Every time I go in, I'm certain of myself and my abilities."

"Exactly." She passed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," he said.

"Taste it first before you thank me," she said as she eyed him.

"It's kind of hard to mess up instant hot chocolate, isn't it?"

"Not as hard as you think."

He smiled and took a sip. "It's perfect."

She smiled and noticed he was smirking. "What?"

"You're standing under the mistletoe."

She looked up at one of the mistletoes she had throughout the apartment. She had put them up in hope that Eric would join her for Christmas.

He stepped closer to her. "Are we going to honor tradition?"

Her heart started beating faster and her breathing quickened. She took a deep breath and tried to get herself together. But, it didn't work. Honestly, she wanted to kiss him. Had been wanting to kiss him.

"Yes," she whispered as she glanced at his lips. He placed his cup of chocolate on the counter, and she did the same. He gently caressed her cheek and gazed in her eyes before bending down and lightly brushing his lips against her cheek. Disappointment flooded her, because she wanted more. More than a cheek kiss. She turned her head and allowed their lips to gently brush against each other in a whisper of a touch. The feel of her lips against his took his breath away. He had to pause and pull away. She looked up at him, her face full of confusion, eyes filled with doubt, wondering if she should have just left it at a cheek kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he confessed, erasing her doubt.

"Me too," she admitted as she looked at his lips wanting more.

Fitz rubbed her thumb over her lips. "And, I want to do it again."

"Please," she breathed.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time stronger, more sure. And, she felt dizzy with want and need, as the sensation of desire spread throughout her body. Her arms made their way around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, as she parted her lips, inviting his tongue in. He took the invitation and slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, yet still craving her. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth, and he knew they both needed and wanted more. He started a trail of kisses along her neck, gently sucking and nipping as she arched her neck and clasped a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

She felt the wet heat between her legs and knew exactly what she wanted. She moved her hands between them and started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it from his shoulders and moved her hands along the massive expanse of his shoulders and back. Fitz followed her lead and pulled her sweater over her head. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He wrapped his arms around her and with incredible ease, lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection against her core. She trembled, whimpering as she rocked against his length. He groaned softly, low in his throat.

"Bedroom?" He whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Straight down the hall."

He walked them into the bedroom and placed her on the bed where he joined her, kissing her deeply, making his way down her body. Fitz skimmed his fingers along her waist before effortless sliding her pants off. He sat back and gazed at her clad in only her black panties and bra.

"You're so beautiful," he said as his eyes swept over her body. "So beautiful."

She blushed and felt the need to cover herself from his tender gaze, but he slid her panties down her thighs before she even had a chance.

He trailed a tongue from her waist to her bra and quickly removed it and lowered his head, taking a breast in his mouth. Olivia moaned and arched her back as she held his head against her. He moved his to her other breast, licking and sucking on it, eliciting more moans from her. He kissed his way down her torso, stopping at her navel with gentle kisses and touches until she was trembling with need. He placed kisses on the sensitive skin of her hipbone, before gently sucking on it, drawing her hips off of the bed. Every time his lips touched her skin, she felt herself losing more control. Her breathing was choppy and she was moaning loudly. By the time he got to her center, she was wet with need. He placed kisses on her over and over again. She arched her back and moaned his name as he moved his tongue through her wet folds and gently licked her clit before pulling it into his mouth, sucking and licking as he savored the taste and feel of her on his tongue. She gripped the sheets and tried to hold on to release she felt building in the pit of her stomach, but it was no use and she came hard, her juices spilling on his tongue.

He kissed his way up her body, until their lips were joined again. She moved her hands to his briefs and started pushing them down as she kissed along his collarbone and chest, splaying her hands across the expanse of his back. He rid himself of his underwear, reached on the floor, and grabbed a condom out of his pants.

"Wait. I want to feel it," she said, as she reached between them.

She took his hard, thick cock in her petite hands, rubbing her hands up and down it's rigid length, feeling him twitch with each caress of her hand. He placed a hand on her, stopping her. "If you don't stop, this isn't going to end the way either of us wants it to."

He tore open the condom, rolled it up his length, settled between her legs, and slid into her. Her eyes fluttered close as he moved deeper inside her.

"Fitz," she moaned as he moved inside her with long, slow strokes. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer as he kissed along her collarbone and neck. He sucked and bit her neck as he moved in and out of her with long, deep strokes. She thrust her hips up, meeting his strokes as he hit her spot over and over again.

"Please don't stop." She was moaning so loudly, she barely recognized her own voice.

"You feel so good," Fitz whispered in her ear as he thrust even deeper inside her.

She looked up in his eyes, something she had never done during sex. And, he held her gaze, daring her to look away, which she couldn't do, even if she wanted to.

"Oh god," she whimpered, as she felt her orgasm approaching. She dug her nails in his back and finally closed her eyes as the pleasure coursing through her body was just too much. And she cried out his name as her body trembled in his arms. Fitz dropped his head to rest against hers as her walls clenched tightly around him and he came inside her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz. Who was this man who didn't really know her, playing her body like it was a piano and he was a skilled pianist. Where did he come from? Why was he the best she ever had?

Fitz smiled and kissed her slowly and deeply, once again taking her breath away.

* * *

Olivia reached over and grabbed the ringing telephone off of the nightstand.

"Hello," she whispered.

"First of all," Abby began. "I've called your cell phone a gazillion times and you haven't answered. And, either you're still asleep, or you're whispering," Abby commented. "And, I have one question for all of the above. Why?"

"Hold on," Olivia whispered.

She got up and slipped on her robe before quietly tipping out of the room to the kitchen. "Okay," she replied. She was no longer whispering, but her voice was still low.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?" Abby wanted to know.

"I'm not," she said, slightly increasing the volume of her voice as she started a pot of coffee.

"Whatever. So, why aren't you answering your cell phone?"

"I forgot to turn it off when I got back from the Christmas party," she told her.

"So you went?"

She smiled. "I did."

"Ooh. I can hear the smile in your voice. So, did you get drunk and have a one night stand?" Abby teased.

"Well, I didn't get drunk."

"I guess that's for the best. As long as you had - wait a minute. I ask you a two questions, and you specifically only answered one. You had a one night stand. And, his ass is still there. That's why you're whispering."

"Yes," Olivia confessed.

"You had a one night stand with a coworker," Abby exclaimed.

"No. He's a heart surgeon."

"You had a one night stand with someone else's date?"

"No. He was with me."

"He was your date?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Liv, I have so many questions."

"Stop asking them and let me tell you what happened," she instructed.

"Okay."

"So, I met him at the mall. I was in a pissy mood, because I'm here and y'all are there. My sadness was pretty evident. Anyway, I mentioned the Christmas party and where it was at. And, he showed up there because he thought I could use a friend," Olivia explained.

"Wow. That's almost stalkerish."

"That's what I told him. But, it was such a sweet gesture. And, then we went ice skating, came back here had hot chocolate. Sex."

"The usual," Abby joked.

"Yeah."

"So, what about Eric?" Abby asked the question she didn't want to face.

"Barely thought about him," Olivia confessed.

"Good. So, what happens now?" Abby wanted to know

"Nothing. I'm sure it was just a one night stand for him."

"It wasn't." Olivia spun around and saw Fitz standing there in only his boxer briefs."

"Abby, I have to go." She quickly hung up the phone and looked up at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you thought this was a one night stand. It wasn't. I would not go out of my way like this for a one night stand. I want more," he told her.

She was silent for a moment as she took in what he was saying. "I...I," she paused and forced herself to just say it. "I have a boyfriend."

She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt horrible.

"Did you have this boyfriend last night?"  
"Yes."

"So, what's different about last night and today?" He wanted to know.

She didn't say anything. What could she say? She knew she had a boyfriend last night, and it didn't matter then.

"Do you have regrets?" He wanted to know.

She shook her head no, then quietly said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Regrets that I even have a boyfriend," she clarified. "Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. He would never have done what you did for me. But, we don't know anything about each other, except what we do for a living, and that we have great sex."

"I want to get to know you," Fitz said. "I want to know everything about you. I want to date you, Olivia."

"I want to date you, too," she confessed.

He smiled. "So, what happens now?"

"First, I break up with Eric. And then...more great sex."

He grinned. "Sounds good. But, how about some breakfast first?"

"You're going to have to go out and get that," Olivia told him.

He furrowed his brow, and she opened her nearly bare refrigerator. "I don't cook or buy groceries," she said.

"Wow," Fitz said as he looked at her refrigerator. The only thing in there of nutritional value was milk.

"Well, that's the first new thing you've learned about me," she pointed out. "You sure you still want to date me?"

"You can't scare me away that easily. It just means that I'll be cooking Christmas dinner," Fitz told her.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You want to spend Christmas day with me?"

"My family isn't in town, either. Even if they were, I wouldn't let you spend Christmas alone," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great Christmas," she said and kissed him.

"First of many, I hope," Fitz agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not have the time I wanted or needed to get this done before Christmas. But, I did have some time, so I was able to write this up. 

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Olivia paced around her apartment, dreading what she had to do. And, she didn't know why. Well, she did. She didn't want to end her relationship with Eric over the phone. She felt that he deserved a face to face conversation, but she couldn't wait for that. She wasn't scheduled to go back to Chicago until the spring. It was her way of proving to herself that she could make it alone in the city. And, she certainly wasn't going to schedule an impromptu trip to have a conversation with a man who wouldn't make a trip to spend time with her. And, she wanted that relationship over so that she could be fully invested in Fitz and the promise of the relationship with him. He had been such a breath of fresh air. In less than twenty-four hours, he had given her a glimpse of what a relationship with him would be like. And, so far, she liked what she saw. And, she wanted more. He made her feel special and wanted. And, he had already proved that he would go out of his way to make her happy. So, why was she dreading this phone call?

The doorbell rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled, knowing it was Fitz with breakfast. But, she also promised him when he got back, she would be a single and available.

"That was qu-" She swung the door open and saw Eric of all people standing there with a suitcase and some roses.

"Hey babe," he grinned. "Surprise."

"Eric."

"Are you going to let me in?"

She couldn't believe that he was there. And, she felt like shit as she stepped aside to let him in. He had been planning a surprise trip to see her while she had been cheating on him, because she felt neglected.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said as he placed the roses in her hand.

"That's kind of the point of a surprise, Liv," he said as he kissed her.

She only allowed a peck, because she was feeling a mixture of guilt for cheating on him and no guilt at all.

"Man, I've missed kissing you," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He paused and looked at the confusion etched across her face. "You really are shocked."

"I just...you gave no indication of coming to visit when I talked to you. In fact, you were being a total ass. A straight up dick."

He grinned. "I know. And, I'm sorry. When you wouldn't take my calls, I knew you were really pissed with me, and I was going to have to go above and beyond to make it up to you. So, I called my mom to see if she had any idea of what kind of gift I could get you that would say sorry for being a jerk. I was going to call Abby, but she doesn't like me that much. Anyway, my mom suggested that I just come see you, because that's what you wanted the most."

Olivia took a step back out of his embrace. "So, you weren't planning to come see me until your mom suggested it."

He shrugged out of his jacket. "I was coming. Just not this soon. But, she reminded me that you are a beautiful and intelligent woman," he wrapped his arm back around her. "And, if I didn't watch myself, some man was going to come steal you away from me. So, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't believe you," she said as she stepped away from him and threw the roses on the couch.

"What?" Now he was the one confused. "I thought you wanted me to come visit you."

"I did. But, I wanted you to come because you missed me, and you needed to see me. Not to keep some man from stealing me away." She paused as tears filled her eyes. "Don't you miss me?"

"Don't start that crying shit," he said when he noticed her tears.

"Just answer the question," she said as she wiped her tears away.

"What question?"

"Didn't you miss me?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She could tell he was getting annoyed and frustrated with her. And, she realized that was how he usually was when they were together. Normally, she would stop with this line of questioning and kiss him to keep the peace. But, they both had to be uncomfortable and continue having this conversation so she could free him from her life.

"Because your mom told you to come visit me," she reminded him.

"Does it matter who told me to come visit you?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "Don't you get that?"

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang, and she knew it was Fitz.

"I hope whoever that is can get you to calm down some so that you can stop tripping over nonsensical shit," Eric said. "And get rid of them quick. You know I can't be around you and not want you. Even when you are being crazy," he said with a smile.

She opened the door a crack, not yet wanting Fitz to see Eric. He deserved to know what he was walking into, and if he wanted to walk into it.

"Hi. What's wrong?" Fitz asked noticing her tear stained face. "Are you okay?"

"Eric's here," she said quietly.

"Oh."

"I understand if you want to go," she whispered.

"Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head no.

"Then, I'll stay." He placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered, and opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"Who is this?" Eric wanted to know.

"Fitz, this is Eric. Eric, this is Fitz. The man who stole me away from you," she mocked.

"The fuck," Eric exclaimed.

Fitz quietly placed the bags he had on the table and took off his coat, just in case he had to fight.

"Liv, what the fuck is going on?" Eric wanted to know.

Olivia knew he needed more of a complete answer. And, she was prepared to give him one.

"We're breaking up. I was going to call you and do it, but you showed up, so…"

"What do you mean we're breaking up?"

"Just what I said. I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be with Fitz," she explained.

"So, when did this happen?"

"Last night."

"What? But, when did you meet him? Is this why you moved here?" He asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I met him last night."

"How the hell do you know you want to be with him, if you just met him? Have you fucked him?"

"Yes," she said, nonchalantly.

"Whore," Eric spit out.

"I've been quiet," Fitz started. "Letting Liv handle this the way she wants. But, I'm not going to let you call her a whore."

"This ain't got shit to do with you," Eric said, taking a step towards Fitz.

Olivia stepped between both men, even though she was almost certain it was unnecessary. Eric was 5'7" and Fitz towered over him. So, she was sure that Eric wasn't going to try to hit Fitz.

But, Fitz stepped around her, putting himself directly in front of Eric. "It does," he told him. "That's what she's been trying to tell you. What you had is over. She's with me, now."

"Your mom was right, Eric. A girl can only take so much neglect," Olivia told him.

"And, I can promise you that I will never neglect her," Fitz added.

"This is some bullshit," Eric said, taking a couple of steps back. "I didn't come all this way for you to tell me you're fucking somebody else."

"Eric, I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. It took me a while to realize it, but you don't put the same effort in this relationship that I do. You've taken me for granted too many times," Olivia explained. "If the roles were reversed, no one would have to convince me to come visit you. I would've been here with you, because I missed you. I need to be with someone who will miss me when I'm hundreds of miles away. And, that's obviously not you."

Eric stood there huffing for a while, and Olivia knew he was trying to decide if he was going to fight for her or not. And, she knew his answer before he did.

She wasn't even surprised when he said, "This is bullshit." He grabbed his suitcase and left, slamming her door on his way out.

Olivia sighed loudly and collapsed back against Fitz. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was just exhausting."

Fitz kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what you need," he said softly.

"Spend the day with me," she requested.

"I was going to ask if I could, anyway."

She turned around and faced him with a smile on her face. "Do you want to go home and get some clean clothes?"

"Wasn't planning on wearing any. However, I would prefer if we spent the day at my place."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have any food," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "So, until I go grocery shopping and fill your fridge and pantry, we're going to spend our days at my place."

She laughed. "Okay. And just to be sure, you did say that you were going to be the one to go grocery shopping."

"Yes," He laughed. "So, pack a bag. I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

They had barely spent any time apart since their first night together. They had gone on multiple dates, and gotten Olivia acquainted with the city. They also split their time between her apartment and his. He had kept his word and filled her pantry and fridge so he wouldn't starve when he was at her place. Sometimes, she would work, and he would do some research. There were a couple of nights when he had to leave to perform an emergency surgery. Other times, they would just spend time together like they were doing at that moment. It felt like they had been a couple for years, instead of a couple of weeks. And, it was nice. He absolutely adored her, and the feeling was mutual.

"Where did you learn to cook," Olivia asked. She was sitting on the counter wearing one of Fitz's button up shirts as she watched him maneuver his way around the kitchen, putting finishing touches on Christmas dinner.

"My mom. You know I told you she has her own restaurant. My sister and I were forced to help out. What I considered torture as a young boy turned out to be a lifelong skill. And now," he said, placing a small green bean in her mouth. "A way to keep my girlfriend fed."

She grinned. "That's delicious. What is it?"

"Sesame green beans."

"And, did you just call me your girlfriend?"

He had been so certain when he said it, that he didn't stop to think about it. And, she didn't say anything at first, so he thought maybe she didn't hear him. Now, he was filled with uncertainty. "Too soon?"

"Too perfect," she said and kissed him.

He rubbed his hands along her thighs. "My shirt looks good on you."

She grinned. "It does. And, that feels good."

"Does it," he whispered as he moved his hands further up to her hips.

She moaned. "Yes. But," she moved his hands. "We're supposed to be starting Christmas traditions."

"This could be a new tradition," he said and kissed her neck.

"Didn't we just make this a tradition a couple of hours ago. Besides, you promised that you would watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ with me while we drink hot chocolate.

I did," he said and lifted her off of the counter.

"Yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, do I get homemade hot chocolate?"

"Do you want homemade hot chocolate?"

She smiled. "I do."

"Then, you shall have homemade hot chocolate," he said and got the chocolate out of the pantry.

"I'll get the movie started," she said and went in the living room to start the movie.

A few minutes later, Fitz brought in the cups of chocolate and they snuggled together on the couch, watching _It's A Wonderful Life._

"Fitz, are you crying?" Olivia asked when the movie ended.

"So are you," he told her.

"I told you I was going to cry. But, you were trying to hide it. Oh my," she said and grabbed his face and kissed him. "You're so cute."

"Because I'm crying?"

"And, trying to hide it," she said and wiped his tears.

"So, you don't think seeing me cry makes me weak?"

"No. Of course not. You cried in front of me. That means you feel comfortable enough to do something you consider weak in front of me. Granted you tried to hide it, but you didn't deny it. Plus, I know that it actually takes strength to cry in front of someone," she said.

He kissed her. "You're amazing. And, it only makes me want to give you your present. So, I have another idea for a Christmas tradition," Fitz said as he looked at the time on his his phone.

"What's that?"

"Let's open gifts at midnight."

"Okay," she said, getting his gift from under the tree.

"I hope you like it," she said as she gave it to him.

"It's from you, so I'm going to love it," he said as he opened it.

She watched with apprehension as he opened his gift.

"Do you hate it?" Olivia asked as he looked the Movado watch. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No. I love it," he said, putting it on his wrist. "And, it's just what I need. But, I never took the time to get one."

"Great," she said. She had called Abby about the whole gift thing, and she had given her the idea.

" _Abby, I don't know what to get him. Should I get him anything? We haven't even been dating a full week. But, I'm pretty sure we'll still be together for Christmas. And, Christmas is a couple of weeks away." She was frenzy with worry about how to approach Christmas with a brand new relationship._

" _Yes, you should get him something. Because, from what you've told me about Fitz, he's definitely getting you something. What does he like?"_

" _Cooking. Being outside in nature. We're going hiking soon."_

" _You're going hiking?" Abby asked with disbelief._

" _Yes," Olivia said with exasperation. "I still don't know how or why I agreed to it. "_

" _Ooh girl. You're falling hard."_

" _I know," Olivia admitted. "And it's so nice. Abby, you never know what you're missing in your life until you meet someone who gives you everything you were missing. He does that. Everything that was missing in my life…" She sighed. "He fulfills me."_

" _Damn. Does he have a brother?"  
"Abby, you're in a relationship," Olivia laughed. _

" _It can end," she said, casually._

 _Olivia continued to laugh. "And no. A sister."_

" _I can do a girl. Remember that time in college," Abby began._

" _She's married with kids."_

" _The good ones usually are."_

" _You're crazy."_

 _Abby chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Liv. I've wanted this for you for a long time. And, I have to say, even though my trip there was cancelled, because of him."_

 _Olivia cut her off. "You cancelled your own trip," she reminded her._

" _Because I didn't want to accidentally see or hear you having sex. I"m not coming to visit until you've been together long enough that you've gotten used to each other, and you can survive without spending every waking minute together," Abby told her._

 _Olivia laughed. "I don't know if that's ever going to happen. I love spending time with him."_

" _Give it some time," Abby told her. "But, like I was saying, even though my trip there was cancelled because of him, I like Fitz. You are happy."_

" _I am. I don't know the last time I was this happy in a relationship."_

" _Just get him a watch," Abby said. "And, next year, you can put some real thought into it."_

" _Great idea. I noticed that he doesn't really wear a watch. He checks the time on his phone," Olivia said._

" _Well, there you go," Abby said._

"And, this is for you," he said, offering her a gift box.

She opened it and saw a 14k white gold 4 carat diamond tennis bracelet. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say it's too much," Fitz said. "Because you deserve it."

She looked up at him and then back at the bracelet. "It's beautiful," she said. "I love it."

"I was hoping you would like it," he said as he placed it on her wrist. "My life is so much better because of you. Before I met you, I was kind of just existing. Now, I'm living. My life has meaning. I'm living and truly enjoying life because you're in my life. There's not really a gift that says that. So, I decided to go with priceless."

She smiled. "I know the feeling. You know how much I hated it here. I don't anymore. This feels like home. You feel like home," she said with a smile as she stared in his eyes. "I think…" she paused as she continued to stare in his eyes.

"What?" He searched her eyes.

She cleared her throat and glanced away. "Are we moving too fast?" She asked softly and looked at the floor.

"Do you think we are?"

"I don't know. I…" she looked back at the floor, but he placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so that she could look in his eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she said and cast her eyes down. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her.

He caressed her cheek. "I'm falling in love with you, too. Is that wrong?"

"No. It feels right. But-"

"No buts. You said it feels right. So, let's just let it happen. Let's get out of the way, and let what's happening with us happen. Okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

He brought her face to his and planted soft kisses on her face. Her forehead, the bridge of her nose, the corners of her mouth, her upper lip and then he captured her mouth with his.

His hand found their way under her shirt to her waist. His fingers toying with the lace on her panties. She lifted her body slightly, allowing him to pull them off. Breaking their kiss for a moment, Olivia grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She caressed his massive chest and abs and placed soft kisses on his body as she moved her hand inside his pants, massaging him as she felt him harden in her hand. He quickly pushed his pants and boxers down.

She looked at him and smiled. "Anxious?"

He grinned. "A little bit." He pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid forward onto his lap, as their tongues met. Her fingers caressed his hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his kisses to her neck as he started unbuttoning her shirt, gliding his lips along her collarbone and shoulders as he pushed the shirt from her body. His fingers igniting flames of passion every time he caressed her. He moved his hand to her center, gliding his fingers between her wet folds as she moaned and gripped his shoulders. He moved a finger inside her, followed by a second as he massaged her clit with her thumb, stroking and caressing her until she came, biting down on his shoulder. He waited until her body stopped shuddering and she started kisses him softly on his neck and stood with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and got a condom out of the nightstand and put it on.

He climbed back on the bed with her, positioned himself between her legs, and slowly entered her, moving deep inside her as he gazed in her eyes. She closed her eyes and threw her head back at the pleasure of him being inside her. She gripped his back, feeling the deep muscles underneath her fingertips.

She moaned. He was so deep inside her the pleasure was almost unbearable. "You're so deep,"

"Too much?"

She shook her head. "Never."

They had a rhythm that was all their own where they each felt like they were consumed by each other, but it was so delicious that they never wanted it to end. But, the pleasure was so intense, it was inevitable. The heat flooded through her body as she cried out in ecstasy, and Fitz was right there with her. He rested his forehead on hers. She reached up and kissed his lips.

He grabbed a Kleenex and disposed of the condom. He rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her with him.

She held her hand up and looked at the bracelet. The light from the moon danced across the diamonds.

"It really is beautiful," she said. "But, the best gift is you, and what is happening between us."

"I agree." He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Spend New Year's Eve with me."

She looked up at him. "Where else would I be?"

"I wasn't sure if your job was having some kind of New Year's Eve thing."

"They're not. Even if they were, I want us to spend New Year's Eve together," she told him.

And that's exactly what they did. Fitz cooked dinner, and they enjoyed a quiet evening together.

"So, how do you usually bring in the New Year?" Olivia asked.

"At the hospital."

"Do that many people need heart surgery?"

"Not just heart surgery," Fitz said. "I operate on lungs, the esophagus, you know whatever is in the thoracic cavity. I also do tests to see if surgery is needed."

"I see. That has to keep you pretty busy."

"It does."

"So, the nights when you leave to perform an emergency surgery, it isn't always heart."

He shook his head. "No. So, what about you?"

"Parties with my friends."

"Do you miss them?"

"My friends? Yes. The parties? No. I only went so that I wouldn't be alone with...Eric. And, Abby has a way of making everything okay. At least for the moment."

"She sounds like a great friend," he noted.

"She is."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She feels the same way about you. But, she says she's not coming to visit until we can stand being apart for an extended amount of time," Olivia told him.

"That's a shame," Fitz joked. "I was really looking forward to meeting her."

"My sentiments exactly," Olivia said. She smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Come on," he said. He took his napkin out of his lap and placed it on the table. He took her hand and led her out to the balcony. "It's almost midnight," he said.

"I still can't get over how beautiful this view is," she said, as she looked over the city.

"Wait a minute." He went inside and turned on the radio.

"They listened as the radio announcer started the countdown and when he finally got to zero, they kissed as fireworks went off all around them.

"Happy New Year, Livvie."

"Happy New Year, Fitz."

"I can't wait to start this new year with you," Fitz said.

"That makes two of us," Olivia said. "I'm so excited to start this year with the man I love."

"Did you just say you love me."

Olivia smiled. "I did. I do," she confessed.

Fitz smiled. "Good. Because I love you too."

* * *

And no, I haven't forgotten about First & Goal. It's just that those chapters are longer, and take way more time. And, time really isn't something I have a lot of lately. Plus, I've kind of lost my writing mojo. Writing this helped get it back. So, I will be able to update First & Goal soon.


End file.
